It may be desirable to have enterprise data indexed by a search engine. A search engine may provide a quick way to locate specific data from within a large data store. Without a search engine, location of such specific data may be impractical. However, the process of indexing data for a search engine may be extremely time intensive. Consequently, an operation that requires the reindexing of data for the search engine may result in downtime.